


“UNTIL THE CONTINUUM CEASES”

by siddartha999



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Nerdiness, hidashi, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siddartha999/pseuds/siddartha999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro makes an excellent new friend tho friend has a habit he shares with Hiro which Tadashi is determined @ persuading his little brother to enjoy better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	“UNTIL THE CONTINUUM CEASES”

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind... this is very first thing I've ever posted... anywhere.
> 
> Being stuck in endless revision purgatory MUST stop and so here it is...
> 
> It's run on sentence hell and the pitt for punctuation violations awaits me, I know...
> 
> No beta proof... Bad Red Monkey... yeah yeah yeah...

HIRO HAMADA WOULD NEVER SMOKE; HE HATED THE SMELL AND COULD NOT GRASP WHY ANYONE WOULD WILLINGLY DO THAT TO THEMSELVES

… and then he met Yantu, Tadashi smiled the smile that made him glow and caused little brother Hiro to melt.

Hiro and Yantu first met in a chat room where folks of extraordinary intelligence could bitch, moan, conspire and console about both the blessings of their highly unique lives as well as the complications that ensued when same intersected with NeuroTypicals.

The association between these two Genius Nerds has flowered into an undeniably healthy thing online and became better still after Hiro saw the Lucky Cat café sign in background of a photo Yantu had posted of his adventuring around his hometown.

Tadashi’s heart [and cock] swelled with pride thinking of his little brother bringing Yantu into the Lucky Cat and introducing him to everyone as a good friend from the blogosphere.

Tadashi also experienced a momentary fear that Yantu would become Hiro’s lover but once the three of them were alone upstairs Hiro sat down in Tadashi’s lap and kissed him hard, deep and with all his soul.

Tadashi was uncertain for a second or less until he remembered that before anything else; before the stellar sex, before the hugs that made them melt into one another, before the kisses that set their souls aflame: he would always trust Hiro.

The kiss became a sweet make out session in Tadashi’s chair, when he opened his eyes, [always a chore when he was deep into Hiro’s kisses] he saw Yantu standing a meter or so away with a gigantic grin on his face and making a noiseless clapping motion.

“No words” Yantu said when Hiro stalled the make out session.

“I told you my brother and I were good together” purred Hiro.

Tadashi decided he would be a spectator for now.

“Yes. And that he was your lover and that he was the most beautiful being you knew… and you were totally correct. Though nothing, Little H., could have expressed the glory of you too together… nothing”.

Tadashi felt Hiro tense up when the words “Little H.” flowed out of Yantu’s mouth and before he [or anyone] could have stopped him, Hiro bolted away to tackle Yantu and effect a pin with Hiro on Yantu’s chest. Hiro grasping his hair in both hands.

“I am NOT little” Hiro growled with only a slight adorable crack in his voice.

Yantu laughed a rich, deep  laugh that made Tadashi wonder about the experiences that fueled it.

Hiro was easily flipped up and off of his friend, who snatched the smaller boy around the chest and stood with Tadashi’s lover in front of him, arms locked around Hiro’s chest.

Hiro valiantly struggled; but not in panic or fear.

Yantu made certain that Hiro’s feet were on the ground and set his chin among the younger Hamada’s furry fluffy mass of jet black hair – he was literally a head taller that “Little H.”

“It’s only funny because it’s true” said Yantu lovingly.

“No. It’s funny because when puberty gets done with me I’ll be taller than either one of you… especially you.. Big Y” Hiro said in a voice dripping mock offense and genuine affection.

“I... ummmmmm… Hiro Kun…?” Tadashi offered as he looked upon an embrace that glowed with the comfort and trust of true friends.

Yantu released the littler Nerd Hamada and held his arms above his head in a “hands off” gesture.

Hiro instantly crossed the distance between his friend and his lover, jumping into Tadashi’s lap, locking his slender arms around his neck and pulling their faces to within a few centimeters.

Speaking in a voice Yantu was certain to hear & understand: “Tadashi Hamada, you are my brother, you are my lover and my programming does not allow me to harm you or ever leave you… ‘until the end of time’ ”.

Tadashi swallowed and slowly exhaled.

Hiro continued: “Yantu is my friend and he likes guys…”

“A lot” Yantu chimed in from a seated position on the floor.

Hiro cleared his throat.

“I profoundly desire that he be OUR friend but he is NOT a threat to what we have and in fact…”.

Yantu spoke up: “To interfere with what you too lucky cats have would be an ugly violation of everything that “people” are supposed to hold sacred, believe in and support, VishnuDamnit! Though I would never ever decline an opportunity to, ahhhh… Watch?”.

Yantu’s eyebrows arched upwards and his grin turned wicked for a heartbeat.

Tadashi shifted under Hiro’s growing frame and felt sweat at the small of his back at this thought.

Hiro rolled his eyes and stuck out his pink cat-like tongue at the boy sitting cross legged on the floor.

“When did you find out ? I mean, I… Hiro ? ... ummm Yantu...” Tadashi managed.

Hiro placed a slender finger over his brother’s lips and said “Not too long ago, buuuuut some people you just know are more than ultra-cool and accepting of love no matter what, ssssso…”.

Tadashi nodded. He made this same judgment call quite correctly among their mutual friends and, with one slight exception, they had all been both totally accepting and very excited that Tadashi was so visibly happy.

Love sees ONLY the beloved, after all.

Their friends were also sad that the world was so backwards that Tadashi & Hiro might never enjoy a recognition or public affection; though the younger Hamada was always inventing ways of express his true love in the outer world.

Thus began a friendship that Tadashi honestly felt was quite relaxing when the three of them were together and also provided Hiro a means to be with someone his own age [Yantu was 3 weeks 3 days 3 hours older than Hiro] which the older Hamada brother new was vital.

Tadashi Hamada was many things; big brother, mentor, young man, robotics genius, inventor of the BayMaxx system, righteous friend, lover of Hiro, son of all his revered ancestors, nephew of Aunt Cass and more.

Tadashi Hamada was not, however, a greedy jealous fool and while he knew in his bones that Hiro was his and he was Hiro’s “until the end of time”, he was also very aware of axiom “the surest way to drive something away is to hold it too close”.

Hiro was too good to ever be harmed, by anyone.

Tadashi knew Hiro was, in fact, at many times excellent; especially when Hiro was deep inside Tadashi and gripping his ribs to impale older brother just a little bit more; constantly tweaking Tadashi’s swollen nipples while ignoring his throbbing leaking member – excluding occasional playful slaps.

Tadashi’s cock swelled under his skinny cords at this thought.

“The smoking, Tadashi, the smoking” he spoke to remind himself of the project he was deep in – “deep in" did nothing to moderate the pleasant friction against his boxers tho it did refocus other parts of his brain, for now.

~~~

TADASHI HAMADA’S CHOICES WERE QUITE CLEAR, EASY EVEN, FOLLOWING A QUICK AMOUNT OF RESEARCH

 _No._  

_No Choice._

_No Research Needed_ , an especially treasured part of his vast compartmentalized brain announced: _All Hiro. All Day. All Night. Forever… “until the end of time”_

Hiro and Tadashi on a futon under comforters following a night of dynamic sex with the sliding doors open onto a view of the ocean at dawn on some clear, cool Autumn day.

Hiro snakes a hand beneath the covers and strokes Tadashi’s soft cock – sticky with love – as he planted soft kisses on the hickeys and bite marks adorning his older brother’s neck, chest and back.

 _“Your insatiable”_ Tadashi hears himself say.

 _“Only for you… Only forever”_ Hiro coos as he squeezes Tadashi’s balls and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh just behind his lover’s left ear.

Tadashi half willingly slowly shook his head to place the waking dream on hold and clicked ADD TO CART for the final time, then followed links & verification nonsense to the PayPro site.

“This is Tadashi Hamada and phase one of Project Hiro Persuasion is complete”.

As final confirmations screens rolled by, Tadashi allowed himself a moment back on the futon with his one true partner… moaning as dream Hiro fully penetrated dream Tadashi as the sun broke over the horizon.

BayMaxx recognized the moan as very beneficial to patient Tadashi. 

Looking over at his creator, the beautiful, powerful, benevolent marshmallow man spoke in his soothing synthetic voice.

“Sexual fantasy is beneficial to overall health and mental well being”

Tadashi gave his creation an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

BayMaxx returned the gesture and continued compiling the Hamada brother’s latest AI modifications.

**Author's Note:**

> Moar cooking in the great cauldron of WTF that is my headmeat
> 
> Profound and Profuse Thanks to everyone who has posted Big Hero Six / Tadashi & Hiro / Hidashi items: print and graphics on TumblR
> 
> To realize we are not alone in our "perversions" can make the difference between remaining on this awful planet and choosing to leave the flesh... 
> 
> It did and does for me...


End file.
